


[podfic] Wedding Day

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] ...while the priest rattled on and on about true love and the sanctimony of marriage. Something that probably shouldn’t be corrupted by incest and sodomy, he thought dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15029) by hotfruits. 



> Companion to [It Wasn't His Fault](http://archiveofourown.org/works/614770)

**Download** : [MP3 (3.27 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Chronicles%20of%20Narnia/Wedding%20Day.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wedding-day)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:03:35


End file.
